Aerosol paint compositions that employ volatile organic solvents as the carrier and propellant system for film-forming polymers are known and are in widespread use. However, the presence of organic solvents raise serious environmental concerns due to their toxic nature and create hazardous conditions in the workplace due to their highly flammable nature. While water-based aerosol paint compositions have had some impact in resolving the problems of toxicity and flammability, an inherent and continuing concern is the longer drying times for aqueous-based systems when compared to the faster drying organic solvent-based systems.